The Dark Night: Revisited
by GossipGirl16497xoxo
Summary: A remake of Chuck & Blair scenes from The Dark Night. Please Review!


Blair was greeting friends at the party she was hosting. She was over with Penelope when Chuck came up…

"What a pity so much wasted pretention."

"What are you talking about?" Blair said turning to Chuck and Penelope walking away.

"The thing that always fascinated me about you; cold exterior with a fire below." Chuck said whispering to Blair

"Not that it's any of your business but Marcus and I have a great sex life."

"Is that so?"

"What names does he call you when you make love?" Chuck said leaning into Blair while Blair's face was searching for the answers.

Chuck took Blair's hand and spun her around so her back was against his chest.

"Where does he put his hand?" Chuck moved his finger along Blair's open chest and later moving it down her thigh.

"Does he…"and started whispering in her ear. "…make you moan with every touch or feel he makes on you." While Chuck was saying this Blair started breathing heavily, eyes rolling in pleasure and biting on her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

Chuck turned to the other side of Blair and started kissing on the open spaces of her neck. Chuck then started moving his lips to Blair's ear and said, "Have sex with me." Blair still in pleasure didn't really react to what Chuck was saying all she said was "huh" coming out more as a moan. Chuck pulled away from Blair and turned her around so that she was now facing him.

"Have sex with me." Chuck said again looking into Blair's eyes.

"What no, you're crazy!" Blair said trying her best to whisper.

"No less than a second ago you didn't even oblige when I asked you the first time."

"I will not have sex with you, not now, not ever." Blair said as Chuck was about to make another comment Blair said, "Now, excuse me, I have a party to host." And walked away from Chuck leaving him with his signature smirk.

The blackout then hit NY and Marcus was on the phone with the electricity company asking them when the power would be back on. Blair was already very hot but hotter after her "discussion" with Chuck. She wanted sex and she wanted it now. She knew she was going to regret it but she walked over to Chuck, who had her back turned to her, whispered in his ear and said, "Meet me in my bedroom in ten minutes" and walked away. Chuck turned around and looked around. Of course he knew that that was Blair who said but didn't know if he was dreaming or if it was real.

10 minutes later, Blair was sitting on her bed facing the window with her back to the door. The only light in the room was of a candle getting ready to be burnt out. Blair then heard the door open and turned to see who it was. She saw a figure approaching towards her and blew the candle out to make the room completely dark. She got up and with her back to the figure was turned around and had lips attacking her the minute she was turned around. She knew those lips well, his tongue entering her mouth making her moan her real and not holding anything back. With an exhausted breath, Blair said

"Marcus can't know."

"Don't worry princess, your secret's safe with me."Chuck said in his most seductive voice that turned Blair on every time. "I knew that that lord would never get your blood going like I do."

"Oh, Shut up." Blair pushed Chuck onto the bed and started undoing his button down shirt throwing the ascot onto the floor while Chuck was hiking up Blair's dress and later having that join the ascot on the floor.

Blair and Chuck were in a massive make-out session. Who know a blackout in all of New York would give two people lots of pleasure? Chuck was now on top of Blair with no clothes on either of them. Only a thin sheet was covering the lower half's of the two. None of them noticed when the lights came back on and a certain someone was standing in the room.

"Blair?" Marcus had come up to Blair's room to see if she was okay because he hadn't of heard from her in a while.

Blair looked up at Marcus with a shocked look on his face and Chuck was staring at him with a concerned look.

"O my god!" Blair said wrapping the sheet around her body while Chuck found a sheet nearby to cover himself with rolling off of Blair.

"Marcus, it means nothing. Believe me. I thought it was you." Blair tried talking to Marcus about the incident and trying to make him stay. Chuck was busy putting his clothes back on while the Marcus and Blair talked. When Chuck was fully dressed he walked over to Blair giving her her clothes, to dress. When Chuck turned around Marcus punched Chuck with all his might throwing Chuck a few steps back."Shit!" Chuck murmured under his breath after the hit. Blair ran to Chuck's side afterwards.

"Marcus! This isn't Chuck's fault, if you want someone to blame, blame me." Blair said finishing off putting the last of her clothes on.

Marcus walked out of Blair's bedroom and started running down the stairs. Blair was right behind him, trying to catch up with him, begging him not to leave.

"Marcus, wait." Blair said

"Did you really like me Blair or was I a cover-up you used to hide the affair you were having with Chuck?" Marcus said turning around to Blair.

"No, Marcus. Listen to me, it was never like that. That was the first time that that has happened." Blair said pleading to Marcus. "Well, not the _very _first time but…" Blair said under her breath.

"Goodbye." Marcus says walking down the stairs towards the elevator.

"Marcus, wait, can't you let me explain." Blair said still running after him, while Chuck was now walking casually behind Blair.

"Explain, what Blair, that you only wanted me for my title, that I'm too boring for you, or that you're not the delicate little flower I thought you were." Marcus says almost raising his voice. "Because this only makes me fool because I did want you Blair. I do want you."

Blair steps closer to Marcus, "Then show me you want me, show me that you're not some boring lord, show me that I'm not some delicate little flower." Marcus steps to Blair and kisses her with as much passion as he can. All of a sudden Marcus breaks the kiss and looks into Blair's eyes and says, "It just wasn't right was it?" Looking to Chuck and back at Blair, who is shaking her head "no" with tears in her eyes. Marcus then walks to the elevator presses the button and a second later the doors open and Marcus says, "You two deserve each other" and walks into the elevator and out of Blair's life.


End file.
